


cute

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, jaemin loves renjuns cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaemin loves to tease renjun, but he only does it because he finds annoyed and angry renjun too adorable to resist.





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> im currently writing a norenmin fanfic for renjuns birthday on the 23rd so i guess this is a little early birthday fanfic hehe ^-^
> 
> i hope you liked it and i know its very short but its almost midnight and i need to sleep
> 
> i originally posted this on wattpad
> 
> ᵗʱᵃᵑᵏᵧₒᵤ (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

jaemin was watching a focused renjun reading a novel he had been reading these past few days, and like always, jaemin found him too cute and couldnt resist him.

"why are you so adorable?" as jaemin asked the question renjuns head shot up, startled by the others voice. he then cutely-which was not good for jaemins already fanboying heart- turned his head in confusion.

"what?"

"i asked why youre so cute," jaemin said while poking renjuns nose.

"im not cute!" whined renjun, pouting at the younger while blushing.

"youre the most adorable thing ive seen in my life, dont try to change that fact."

renjun turned his head away so jaemin couldnt see his face and quietly squeaked a small "stop," at the other.

"if you keep doing these cute things then how can i not think of you as cute?" jaemin reached out to the other and wrapped his arms around the others smaller frame.

renjun just turned around so he could hide his face in the others chest and said something, except jaemins chest was blocking the sound so jaemin couldnt understand what he had said.

"you are going to be the death of me some day i swear."

renjun quickly raised his head to say "no, dont ever leave me alone!" and went right back into his previous spot, hiding in jaemins arms.

jaemin then decided to kiss the smallers head, which only earned him a small squeal from renjun, whos face was probably as red as a tomato.

"if you dont stop being cute ill kiss you even more, injunnie," teased the younger.

the older obviously got even more flustered and the two ended up spending the night sharing kisses and cuddling in jaemins bed. renjun still being the cutest thing in jaemins eyes by the way.


End file.
